


Classic

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take my breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> For the very first Weekly Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1477008.html?thread=18170512#t18170512)

Classic

Words escaped him. He realized his mouth was open and hastened to close it with an audible click of his teeth. He knew if he didn’t he was apt to start drooling, or babbling in incoherent, vowel-heavy syllables.

When the invitation arrived, Sam pointed out the dress code. All he’d received in return was a strange look and a terse, “I can handle it.” So he’d been prepared for the worst: ruffles, or some garish color. Velvet, maybe.

But no, before him stood the ultimate in classic: black and white, dress-weight wool, satin lapels. Tailored.

Gene Hunt in a tux.


End file.
